Cory in the House Story Collection
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: A collection of CITH stories by BeautyOfGrace, daisy617, MewtIsLove, optimistic girl34, and SyeshaMercado'sBiggestFan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collection of Cory in the House oneshots written by BeautyOfGrace, daisy617, MewtIsLove, optimistic girl34, and RedHighHeelette. Read, review, flame, and enjoy!

Saying Good-Bye

"Well, son, the car is all packed! Time to say goodbye to all your friends!" Victor Baxter patted his son on the back. Cory couldn't believe it. He had already spent four years at the White House. A new

President had started to rule the Great Nation, which meant a new cook and the same life in San Francisco for Cory.

He had to break the news to his friends two weeks ago. Newt and Meena were both sympathetic. Sophie looked like she was about to cry, as did Candy. Even Stickler looked a little bewildered.

The first person Cory went to was Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie." Cory entered the room. She looked up.

"Hi, Cory," she said quietly. "Are you going to San Francisco?"

"In about twenty minutes."

She hugged him. "I'll miss you, Cory. Please e-mail me!"

"Of course I will, Sophie." Cory hugged her back.

Next was the President and Samantha. They gave him there numbers to call anytime. Well, one number.

The Martinez's' did not live in the White House anymore, of course. They lived in a small suburban house. The First Lady went to live with her former husband, and President Martinez eventually married Samantha.

Next were Meena and Newt. As he walked to Newt's house he could hear the music of DC3 fill his ears. Well, now it was DC2.

"Cory!" Meena jumped offstage and threw her arms around him. Cory felt his pulse quicken. He had had a crush on Meena since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Cory," Meena said. She took his hand and led him outside.

"Cory," she said again. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Cory…do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I thought we already went through this with Newt."

"Well, I'm asking you now."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Want to know my answer?"

"Sure."

At that moment, Victor pulled up.

Cory hugged Meena and Newt and walked back to the car.

"Wait, Cory!"

Cory turned around.

Meena ran up to him. "Here's my answer!"

She kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meena!" Candy raced up to Meena at school one day. She needed to tell her  
something really important. Lowering her voice, she said, "I think my crush on  
Cory has returned. But I need your help to make sure he doesn't cheat on me  
again."

Meena sighed. "That's Cory for you. Why don't you just talk to him directly?"  
she said, after thinking a moment.

"Well, sure, if you think that's the way to go," Candy said doubtfully.

Meena smiled. "Just trust me. It'll work out fine.

Candy took a deep breath and walked up to Cory. She said, "Cory, I know we've  
had our fights before, but I've never dropped my crush on you completely!"  
Cory stared at her. Candy twirled her hair shyly. "Will you give me a second  
chance? Please?"

Cory propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. Candy  
was so sweet, but she was just so weird! He tried to convince her not to like  
him. "So you still want to go out with me, even though I lied to you and  
humiliated you?" he insisted.

Candy nodded. "Yes, I still like you. You did the two things you said you  
would never do, just for me!" They were pretty much having the same  
conversation they did four months ago.

"Candy, look. I don't like you, and that's that. It's the truth, and the  
truth can't be changed," He said boldly. Candy walked away, sniffling.

She stormed over to Meena. "What happened? You promised he would say yes!"  
Candy was very angry with Meena for completely humiliating her.

Or did she? As Candy was telling Meena off, Cory suddenly remembered the  
conversation he had with her four months before, how the reason she was so  
perky was that she admired her great leaders so much, and she wanted to be  
just like them. Cory had to admit: as weird as Candy was, everyone always had  
a good reason for the way they acted. He called her back over.

"Yeah?" Candy said, her face tear-stained.

"I'll give you a second chance. I just hate seeing you like that."

As Cory and Candy walked off, hand in hand, Meena winked. She did know  
Cory-well enough to know that he let his conscience get to him pretty easily.

Written by MewtIsLove


	3. Chapter 3

Never Tell

She was an angel on stage. I can't help but watch the way her hips swayed,  
the way she swung her hair. She was an enchantress.

Not that I can tell her that.

From my place on the stage I can silently watch her from behind, her angelic  
voice pounding from the speaker next to me. Everyone assumes I'm looking out  
at the crowd. I'm more than happy to keep up that assumption.

The beat was tapped out to the next song and everything about her changed.  
She went from upbeat dances to a slow sway, back and forth. It had been a new  
song. We were trying something new, a ballad. She had written it and he had  
been more than happy to play it.

I can remember the way her eyes lit up when I enthusiastically agreed to it.  
She was so excited. The first time we played it her voice was so melodious, so  
full of emotion, I had been brought to tears. Of course I wiped them away  
before anyone could see them. I am a manly man, after all.

We finished the song and she said good by and goodnight to them all. I  
followed her out of the building into the street.

"That was incredible!" She cried, throwing her arms around my neck. I fought  
a blush, hugging her back.

You're song was amazing." I nodded as she let go of me. I tried to hide my  
blush as we headed to the White House. We nodded a hello to the different  
guards on our way to the kitchen, grabbing a snack from the fridge before  
heading into the living room to watch a bit of Television.

We sat on the couch, the three of us. Both of them were on my left. He was  
leaning against the ar of the couch, she had rested her fore arms on her  
knees, leanig forward, jumping whenever something scary happened.

I didn't even look at the televison, more enchanted by her. Her long thick  
brown curls, her big, bright, beautiful brown eyes, her smooth tan skin. What  
I loved most was her smile. When she smiled her whole face lit up. She glowed  
like the angel on top of a christmas tree. She was all I ever thought about.

As the movie ended she leaned back, laying against me. My arm instictively  
wrapped around her, slowly stroking her hair. It was so soft, and smelled like  
lavender. Her breathing steadied as she fell asleep in my arms. As I looked  
down at Her I only thought one thing,

I can never tell her the truth.

By BeautyofGrace

((Note: Take it upon yourself to decide the pairing, I was too stinkin' lazy  
to decide))


	4. Chapter 4

The Problem with Technology

He usually was seen alone. No one knew if he had friends or not. No one  
really knew him. All they knew was of him. He wasn't popular. No, he was  
creepy. He seemed to be always plotting something. Sometimes he was discovered  
hidden behind a tree or other form of object snickering. No one really knew  
why. No one really bothered to ask. He didn't mind so much about it. He  
figured people might not like him as much. He'd never fretted about things  
like that.

He only had one thing on his mind…more like one person. Meena Paroom. She  
was beautiful, kind, and smart. She was everything he wanted in a girl.  
Everyday he attempted at starting a conversation with her. It was usually an  
insignificant conversation to her, but to him it meant the world. Sure, all  
the conversation ended in a, "Stickler, I'm sorry but I could never like  
you that way." Maybe even on bad days the sorry would be dropped from the  
sentence entirely giving a harsh effect on him. He'd watch her from a far,  
it may sound creepy, but…he couldn't help it. He loved her so much. With  
each day his love for her would grow. He had made a promise a vow.

Get Meena to be his at all costs.

And that meant any suitor standing in his way would feel his wrath. He had a  
lot of wrath to supply too. Luckily he had an advantage over some of the  
others. He was related to a member of the CIA. And on command he could be  
supplied with gadgets that had a variety of uses. Memory loss spray, Atm card  
shredder, and a device that could produce a puddle of oil on the ground were  
just a few of the many objects he possessed. All of which were used on  
individuals who he found to be displeasing to him. Mostly they were boys after  
Meena also.

Today would be no different from any other day. He planted himself firmly in  
the ground behind a tree. Through the bushes he could spy Meena Paroom, girl  
of his dreams and Cory Baxter, boy who caused him nightmares. There they sat,  
Meena laughing and beaming at Cory who had apparently shared a funny joke.  
They seemed a little too close for his comfort. Too close indeed and he would  
have to correct that.

Digging in his pocket he retrieved a pen like object. Smirking he repeated  
his plan in his mind. What he held in his hand was a simple pen, but also  
happened to be a laser. Not just a simple laser pointer, no this was the  
latest in CIA technology. As soon as the cap was removed from the pen the  
laser would activate. It was such a powerful laser then when tested in the lab  
it sent three workers into to a 24-hour blindness.

The lunch tables outside each had a mirror like napkin dispenser settled  
upon the surface. All that need to be done was to get the light to bounce off  
the dispenser and hit the target, which were both of Baxter's eyes. He would  
be so overwhelmed causing him to fly backwards from the impact. After this  
occurred he would head back into the building and come back out casually. He  
would see Baxter act surprised and offer to take him to the nurse. Meena would  
see the act of kindness and instantly fall in love with him and his caring  
ways. The idea was fool proof.

He got ready to remove the cap and aim the light. As he was carefully doing  
the procedure an instant disturbance startled him. It was none other then Newt  
Livingston with some exciting news. To Stickler's dismay Cory had turned  
around completely moving his head and eyes out of range. The beam shot past  
his head and bounced off the mirror. Before Stickler could blink it was pitch  
black all around him. Groaning he could feel the hard surface as it came in  
contact with his back. Because of Newt he had been the victim of his own plan.  
Sighing he knew he was in a sticky situation. For a while he rested there on  
the ground completely hidden from the view of potential students.  
" Hello? Anyone there?" he said fearfully.  
" Anyone?"

There wasn't a response, because the bell for class had rung. He heard  
stampeding and then silence. He closed his eyes and then opened them hoping  
for better results, but alas was disappointed. He was still surrounded by  
darkness. He learned a valuable lesson. The usage of some gadgets had  
horrible consequences. That was the problem with technology. Sometimes it  
served well and other times in Stickler's situation left you lying on the  
floor with a case of the 24-hour blindness.

Written By: Optimistic Girl94  
-  
This I thought was fun to write...it is a little strange I'll admit. But I  
liked typing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Dumb

Newt wasn't dumb. He just got things other people didn't. This was  
probably why he noticed it. It must have been why he noticed what others  
weren't seeing. Everyday he noticed it. And he wondered why it happened. He  
would have asked his friends, but he didn't want to bother them with his  
newfound knowledge. Unfortunately, he was left to ponder the idea alone  
without any possible assistance or input.

This very moment was no different from the others. This moment could be  
labeled as a correct example of déjà vu. He had seen it countless of times.  
Yet, each time brought a new pang to his heart. Sighing he watched on  
powerless to the situation before him. As they sat eating lunch only a table  
away was Jason Stickler. He sat in the same place every time. It had been  
decided that he was just there to get a better view of Meena. Meena didn't  
get onto him about it, because she had stated as long as he wasn't too close  
it was fine with her.

Not very many people knew much of Jason Stickler, except that he was creepy,  
obnoxious, rude…the list was endless to some. Newt tilted his head to the  
side neglecting the sandwich in front of him. He surveyed the scene playing  
before him. Stickler chewed away at his lunch casually glancing around  
himself. Newt wondered why? He thought Meena was the only one he focused on.  
Why would he be looking anywhere else? Newt's attention was briefly averted  
by Meena's laughter. Apparently a funny joke had been said, but he didn't  
hear it. The conversation went a long without him, so this left him with more  
time to analyze the developing scene.

For a while Stickler chewed slowly looking around him. His eyes constantly  
darted from side to side possibly taking in all his surroundings. Then like  
many times before a realization hit the other teen. Anyone else who would have  
witnessed it would have been astonished. Not him, this was déjà vu.

The sandwich was dropped.

Stickler didn't bother to pick the sandwich up from its new spot on the  
floor. New problems seemed to have manifested at the moment. Stickler began  
to transform, like many times before, into a vulnerable being. Newt sighed  
just like before nothing different. The brunette lowered his head slowly  
obviously hiding something. There was no point in hiding. Newt already knew.  
This didn't make him a creepy stalker, no of course not. Newt was simply  
just observing so he could possibly come up with a solution.

Newt's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach at the sight of  
vulnerability, self-hate, and fear. And like he saw many times before.

Stickler cried.

It wasn't a wail or a shriek of desperation, but more of a slightly  
inaudible sniffle, or hiccup of help. Newt never knew why he did it. All he  
knew that ever day it occurred. He never was able to come up with possible  
theories. On the other hand one did involve Stickler's loneliness as a  
factor.

He was talented. Stickler cried in a way no one could see or notice it. Well  
expect for Newt who had noticed for the longest time. But unlike today and the  
days before, he knew what to do.

He got up.

Meena and Cory had their eyes locked on him. They were confused by his sudden  
choice to rise from his spot. He couldn't blame them, he was surprised to.  
Slowly he ambled over to where Stickler was. Astonishment settled upon the  
brunette's face. Everyone's eyes were on them. A small smile crossed  
Newt's face. Stickler wore a confused expression on.

" What is it you…" he began.

Newt sat down slowly still smiling. Soon a smile found it's way onto  
Stickler's face also. Silence still hung in the air, but this was less of a  
concern. Newt offered up the other half of his sandwich. Slowly Stickler  
accepted it. The tears had stopped. The vulnerability, self hate, and fear had  
vanished. The brunette opened his mouth to state something, but Newt stopped  
him.

Newt wasn't dumb. He just got things that other people didn't. This was  
probably why he noticed it. It was probably why he was here sitting with  
Stickler making a change.

Written By: Optimistic Girl94


End file.
